


Memory of a Brother Forgotten

by Palefire73



Series: Prisoners. The Chronicles of Loki and Erika [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Norse Gods - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: Loki becomes excited by the opportunity to view a force of nature and is reminded of someone from his past.





	Memory of a Brother Forgotten

One particular evening, Loki and Erika were quite disappointed to see the weather draw in, and the arrival of dark clouds with a slight green tint to their underbellies gave them the forewarning of an electrical storm. Knowing they only had about an hour to prepare for it, Loki went out to the stable block and ensured that everything was battened down against the inevitable high winds – which were already building – and filled the water troughs just in case there was a strike anywhere flammable. Erika closed and latched the shutters on the windows to defend against the wind and rain, but was surprised when Loki asked her to leave those of his own room open.

 

“I like to watch the storms, Erika. I love their power and the patterns the lightning makes. We will be safe, I promise.” Erika nodded at his request, “Very well, Loki, but I think I will go to close the rest anyway.” She went upstairs and opened each window to reach out to close the exterior shutters before closing them again. She felt better with an extra layer of protection between her and the unknown qualities of the approaching storm; she had not experienced one here yet, and had no idea of the strength it may or may not possess. It was also growing late and she decided to change into a pair of particularly cosy pyjamas she had found in the valise which had been provided for her by Eir and The Vision, along with a comfortable pair of moccasins. She descended the stairs to find Loki placing more wood on the fire in the huge Ingle Nook and glanced at the rocking chair; the cat was not there yet again and she started to wonder if she had really seen it on her arrival here after all.

 

“All done upstairs.” She said cheerily and Loki turned to smile at her.

“Ready for bed so soon?” He asked with a smile, placing a pan of milk on the stove to heat through, “You will join me for a night time drink?”

“Oh yes please,” She said, “Are you making hot chocolate? I love it!”

“Yes… I am making hot chocolate!” Loki came over to her and stroked her cheek as he enjoyed her eager expression, “Is it really that good?”

“It certainly is!” Replied Erika, her eyes sparkling as she imagined the steaming mug of sweet chocolate milk, “It will drive off the misery of this horrible weather at the very least.” She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Loki lightly, “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.” Smiled Loki, but his eyes became a little more serious as he looked at her and he slipped an arm around her waist to draw her nearer as he stroked her hair back from her face with the other hand. Erika found herself becoming captured in his gaze and she in turn reached up to hold him as he leaned in to kiss her. They had shared plenty of hugs and kisses, had held hands, had cuddled up on the sofa and had spent most of their waking time together since she had got here, but this was a little different; the feel of his lips meeting hers softly at first was delightful and they held each other there for several long seconds as they enjoyed the gentle contact. Then Loki moved slightly, but not to let go. This time he wanted just a little more… and so did she. As he moved his lips on hers and he kissed her again, deeper and more firmly, a warm feeling began in her belly and she responded in kind, drawing back only to kiss again, and again, finally parting her lips slightly, offering a warm haven for Loki’s tongue which was now gently probing, seeking permission to enter as his hand cupped her jaw, his moist breath warming her skin. Her hand moved up to curl her fingers through his hair, which was fading from the Stygian black she had always known it to be into a warm dark brown colour, and she returned his kisses with eagerness, feeling the passion increase with every moment.

 

Then there came a loud crash from outside and the two lovers drew back from each other in fright, both of them panting as they drew their breath. Loki glanced at Erika in concern and they both approached the front door of the house, which Loki opened slightly to look out. It seemed the storm had arrived and the garden gate had not been tethered properly. The God of Mischief went down the steps of the veranda and down the path to secure it, the wind whipping his braided hair and cotton shirt about as he did so, and then he ran back laughing in exhilaration at the power of the gusts already being produced by the impending weather front. As he arrived back, his eyes were shining with excitement and Erika found herself strangely moved; nothing like this had ever caused him to act in such a fashion back on Asgard, at least not since she had known him. Another part of the former cold Loki disappeared from her perception of him and she felt another emotion that had been rare to experience around him: joy. Was her oft-thought wish to have Loki become just an ordinary person coming true here? She hardly dared believe it as she watched him shut and secure the door and then go straight over to the stove, where the milk was just beginning to reach a simmer. He quickly made two large mugs of sweet hot chocolate and went over to the stairs.

 

“Come! You must see this… a true Asgardian thunder storm is on its way!” Without further ado, Loki started up the stairs to his room and Erika had no choice but to follow him. He disappeared through his door and Erika paused momentarily; she had not been back in here since Loki had shown the room to her when she had first arrived at the house and had accepted his offer of a guest bedroom. She had stayed away for more than one reason: primarily because it was his room and she respected his privacy, but also because she felt that it held a greater significance, at least to her. Erika felt that she would only return to Loki’s room if she was doing it as his lover, not any other way and for some reason she had made it quite important in her own mind without voicing it to him. Loki had no idea about her decision of course and he called back out impatiently, “Erika, come quick! It is about to happen!” Swallowing her sudden nerves, Erika pushed the whole concept of how she had expected to next visit Loki’s bedroom and followed him in, whereupon he beckoned her to join him on one of the window seats set in the eaves. “Quickly…”

 

The young former maid climbed up next to Loki and he wrapped his arm around her as he handed her one of the mugs of hot chocolate, “Just wait a moment…” He breathed and she could sense his anticipation as his green eyes stared out of the large window.

 

And then it happened. The whole of the darkened sky suddenly lit up, silhouetting the leaden storm clouds and illuminating the countryside. A split second later a huge crack of thunder made her jump and some of the warm milky drink slopped onto her curled up leg.

“Oh by the Norns!” She exclaimed and Loki chuckled as he waved his hand over the cloth of her pyjamas, taking away the spilled liquid with his Seidr. Just as he did, another streak of electric charge crossed the sky, causing another great peal of thunder and Erika sucked in her breath at the sheer magnitude of it.

“Impressive, is it not?” Whispered Loki, and took a long draught of his hot chocolate, hugging Erika tighter against him as if he was protecting her from it. They both looked out and the pattern of the lightning changed again, now illuminating the clouds which were further up in the sky as if there were giant torches being kindled and extinguished repeatedly inside the giant masses which were shedding huge droplets of rain onto the landscape below. That same rain spattered against the windowpanes and they created patterns of trickling crystal as the lightning illuminated them sporadically. Although the storm was threatening in its power, it was also incredibly beautiful and Erika quickly found herself entranced by it. She watched it in fascination as she snuggled up to Loki and drank her hot chocolate, feeling safe in his strong embrace. The spectacle lasted for over an hour and it was only as the volume of the receding storm decreased that Erika found her eyes drooping with sleepiness; the excitement of the storm and the warm milky drink were having a soporific effect on the young woman and she yawned widely. Loki changed his hold on her as she began to lean into him more heavily and he looked down at her with fondness.

 

“I think it is time to get you into bed?” He asked softly and she nodded sleepily, too tired to say much. They climbed down off the window seat and Loki took her empty mug from her as she continued to lean against him drowsily. He put his arm around her again as they started to walk across the room and… _was that a slight pause of indecision as he led her past his bed?_ A momentary pang of anxiousness went through her, bringing her out of her sleepy state – although they had shared a passionate kiss downstairs before the storm, she still did not quite feel ready to move on to a closer relationship with the God just yet. But Loki led her over to the door and into her own room. He helped her to climb into bed and as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead, another fainter lightning flash occurred, the light from which crept through the slats in the shutters and was followed by a soft rumble. Loki stood up and smiled down at her in the semi darkness and stroked her face once more.

 

“Do not worry about the storm, Erika.” He went to her door and looked back, “Thor will protect us.” he said, before leaving to go to his own room alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I love thunder storms and one particularly huge one passed over my mother's house yesterday, which she videoed to show me.  
> This was a gentle reminder of Thor for Loki; how it affects him is not clear, but of course I am hoping it was in a good way. I am sure he will let me know through my pen and paper :)


End file.
